1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lubrication system used in a rotary positive displacement gas meter for lubrication of gears and, in particular, the bearings of a gear train incorporated in a gas volume counter unit of the meter.
2. Background Information
Important to the length of the service life of a gas meter is adequate lubrication of the gear train and bearing assemblies utilized in the counter unit of the meter. In prior positive displacement gas meters, different mechanisms have been used to provide lubrication to the gears and bearing assemblies of the counter units.
One form of prior lubrication system for lower speed rotating gears relies upon the transfer of lubricating oil between the meshing teeth of mating gears in the train as the delivery mechanism for the oil. Oil from one of the gears which is partially emersed in the oil in the reservoir is carried out of the reservoir on the surfaces of the gear and between its teeth and is transferred to the meshing gear as the gears in the train are rotated. The bearing units which are closely adjacent a well lubricated gear may be lubricated by the oil which collects on the shaft adjacent the gear and migrates along the surface of the shaft to the bearing units.
Another prior mechanism for the lubrication of bearings and gears which are not in direct contact with each other has been to use a higher speed rotating gear or other part as a slinger for splashing oil around within the housing of the counter unit. With the slinger being rotated at high speed through the reservoir, oil is splashed on to the wear surfaces in the gear train which require lubrication. Thus, the surfaces of the gears and bearings which are in the path of the splashed oil may be lubricated.